Divine intervention
by NotAGuyButIdea
Summary: The goddesses see the genocide run beginning decide to intervene by sending the hero of twilight to save Frisk and the monsters from Chara. But the question is will he make it in time to save Frisk and set things right? or fall by Chara's hand?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I thought i'd write this after playing undertale and the idea struck me. So enjoy.**_

 **Arbiter's Grounds- Mirror chamber**

As the Mirror of Twilight shards magically fused together, opening the gate that would lead to the the cursed realm of Twilight the five sages appeared. The sages apologized to Minda for sending Ganondorf to the Twilight and then something more unexpected than Minda being the Twilight Princess happened….

The sages turned towards Link.

" _Hero chosen by the goddesses, We have been told of world that is on the brink of being destroyed by a single individual. The goddesses themselves have seen what will happen if they are to continue on their current path." The sages bowed their heads. "O great hero will you aid this world which you have never set foot in before?_ "

Link looked towards Minda who looked both mad and upset at the same time. Silence saturated the area for a moment before it was broken.

"Fine. Let's go save this world first then we can liberate the Twilight realm from Zant!" Minda said an impish grin on her face. Link smiled back.

The five sages shifted awkwardly glancing at each other. " _Twilight princess, this is journey which the hero must make alone. For you can not make the journey with him."_

Minda's grin instantly turned into a sneer. "Fine." she said simply, turning to face the portal that lead to the twilight.

Link stared at her back for a moment, a sad look in his eyes before turning towards the sages and giving them a nod. Determination in his eyes.

The sages began to chant in ancient hylian. Light started to gather around Link slowly at first, then faster as it began blinding forcing him to close his eyes.

As the light died down Link was gone leaving the sages alone with Minda.

" _Good luck hero. . ."_

The sages disappeared leaving Minda alone in the mirror chamber, she turned to look at the spot where Link stood.

"Please hurry Link…"

When Link opened his eyes he saw nothing but black, no discernible sounds and had sensation of falling backwards. When a almost angelic voice cut through the silence.

" _ **Link, We apologize for pulling you away from your quest but this is very important."**_

"Who are you?"

The voice giggled and it was surprisingly girlish.

" _ **So the heros no longer recognize the voice of the goddess they represent? How disappointing. "**_ Farore said in faux anger.

Links face reddened at her words.

"Well… ummm.."

Another giggle cut him off.

" _ **As amusing as teasing you is we really should discuss where you're going and why."**_

"Right."

" _ **Where we're taking you is a place called the Underground, It's a place where monsters were sealed long ago by humans. Now I know what you're thinking,"**_ she said to Link who had his mouth open and was about to speak. "' _ **How is this a bad thing?' while it's not "Bad" these aren't like the monsters in Hyrule, here they're more like people then monsters. All of their lives are being threatened by a single person."**_

There was a brief pause in which Link could practically feel the goddesses scowl.

" _ **A child fell into the Underground and is now being controlled by this person. This is why i asked for you. To save them."**_

Links face grew even more Determined when she mentioned the child.

"I will save them. I promise."

The goddess smiled to herself.

" _ **I knew you would. Keep up that Determination, it's a powerful force in the underground. I have to go now we will talk again when it's time for you to leave."**_

Link closed his eyes as the goddess's voice faded out.

When he opened them again he was lying in a bed of golden flowers. The sky visible through an opening in the rocks high above him.

 **So what did you think? should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! This is super Late… Anyway Big shout out to everyone who followed and faved and all that good stuff.. Big Shout out to Wolflink968! Thanks man.**

 **Snowdin-**

Frisk watched in silent horror as head of the skeleton in front rolled off and landed in the snow, his body dissolving without it. They did it. They killed Papyrus who didn't even bother to defend himself because he thought Frisk could be better than what they are now with a little bit of help. Even after his body dissolved, he still believed in them.

Frisk felt something break inside of them. It was one thing to kill the monsters on the paths and it hurt to kill Toriel but this was different. Papyrus was who he considered his first real friend down here. His antics always caused them to simile and he accepted them, protected them from Undyne and helped them befriend her.

The child cried to themselves. Their own determination shrinking within their own soul, giving control over to Chara. They couldn't face it any more, watching all those monsters faces as they turned to dust by _their_ hand.

Chara smiled.

It looked like they had finally broke the weak them.

 **The Ruins-**

Standing from the bed of flowers Link noted that the only other thing in the room, or perhaps cave was a better term as it looked like the walls were made from rock, was a decorative looking arch at the end of the hallway. As he stood he noticed a black cloak was under his feet. Picking it up he examined it before stuffing it into one of his pouches.

The room beyond was barren except for a single spot of grass with a yellow flower on it facing away from him yet, Link could have sworn he heard someone talking as he entered. Walking forward he was careful not to make a sound just in case there was someone hiding in the shadows. As he approached the flower the voice started talking again ears twitching Link turned his towards the flower _it_ was talking?

"I know it's kill or be killed down here but they're going to far looking for fights. AND winning every single one….." the flower paused for moment as if it was in thought and Link could have sworn he saw a bead of sweat roll down its 'back'. Stem? "It's different from back then. You're starting to scare me Chara…."

With that the flower disappeared into the ground. Link stood for frozen for a moment mulling over what they heard about what had to be the child that Farore told them about. It really was as bad as she said. Gather his thoughts Link walked through the other arch which lead him into the shadow that the front of a rather large structure created in the sunlight which poured through the cracks in the rock.

 **Time skip_**

As Link walked through the rooms there was only silence till he entered a room that had leaves on the floor.

 _Whispers._

That was the first noise he heard since he entered this place. They weren't pleasant whispers either. Neither were they wishing for his demise. They sounded desperate and terrified, begging for their lives. Link froze and listened.

" _Please have Mercy!"_

" _No don't kill me!"_

" _I have a family!"_

There were others too, begging for their lives in some form or another but those seemed to repeat the most,all in different voices, the voices fading yet more replacing them as he continued through the Ruins.

Through rooms of puzzles that had been solved Link trekked. The whispers of the last moments of last moments of people's lives continued and he had noticed that floor seemed to have a film of white dust that clung to his boots. Then the dust disappeared from the floor and the whispers stopped. In front of him looked to be house with one large tree in front.

The inside of the house was simplistic nothing fancy. A fire dying in the room on the left with another room connected to the right was a hallway with three doors and right in front of the entrance there was a staircase leading down. Since down was clearly the right way to go Link turned right, his curiosity of what could've happened wining out.

The First room looked like child's room with a chest of toys at the foot of the bed and a box of shoes of all different kinds in a box next to a bookshelf leading to the impression that there wasn't only one child who used this room. Closing the door Link proceeded to the next room.

In the next room was a _HUGE_ bed, it was big enough to fit mayor Bo and still have room on it. Other than the bed the room a large bookshelf, a dresser and a desk with a book open on it. On the bookshelf were books about all different plants and the book on the desk contained puns, most of which caused him to cringe.

The last room was locked with a sign on it that said "Closed For Renovations." Turning around Link headed into what seemed to be the living room of the little house with the kitchen attached. In front of the fire was an over-sized armchair with a book about snails on it and other then a table and bookshelf there was nothing else really in the room so, he proceed to what seemed to be the kitchen of the place.

On the counter with a slice missing was what had to be the biggest pie that Link had ever seen! It was easily twice the size of his head and it smelled so _Good_ …

He couldn't explain it, but the aroma the the cold pie gave off was intoxicating. Picking up the pie cutting that was on the counter he cut out a piece and put in his magical fit everything pouch for later and proceeded to the central room and down the stairs.

The stairs lead down to a hallway which ended at a door with a thicker layer of dust then in the ruins and just as he was about to push it open he felt a presence behind him, a ghostly one like the hero's shade. Instinctively Link turned and drew his sword and shield, only to see... a goat lady?

Lowering his weapons he focused more on her seeing as she wasn't going to attack him, she was wearing a dress or something similar, it was hard to make out as it looked like she was constantly dissolving and in the center of her chest was a grey heart that was cracked in half yet somehow still remaining together.. Then she spoke

"Child, do not go any further. There is a monster- no a Demon who will kill everything weather there in their way or not. I tried to stop them but failed…."

She paused. Letting the words sink in before continuing.

"Stay here, they can not come back. You'll be safe." She all but begged.

Link regarded her for moment. Something about the way she acted reminded him of Uli. His face softened as he responded softly.

"Thank you for your concern. But I must go.."

The look on her face said she expected this answer but it still hurt. Then her expression became soft and hopeful.

"I see… Well I can see that you have a strong SOUL inside you and even stronger DETERMINATION."

With that her soul shattered and she disappeared.

Pushing open the door revealed a room with a patch of grass underneath a beam of sunlight. Once he got through that room and to the end a hallway that had another large door something strange happened…

He was back in the room with the grass and the beam of sunlight… Something Happened with Time.

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you'd Like!**


End file.
